Solo quería sentir la lluvia
by luzbealV-A
Summary: para Tony fue extremadamente fácil amar a Steve, pero dejarlo de amar se le esta complicando mas de la cuenta, todo él lo necesita. *** "Con el tiempo se hizo evidente que tú eres la persona por la que yo daría todo, pero también se hizo evidente que yo no soy esa persona para ti." universo alterno Stony... o algo asi
1. Chapter 1

Empujo la puerta de la azotea suficientemente duro como para que esta se abriera sin problema alguno y corrió, corrió mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cuerpo con furia, corrió y no se detuvo hasta estar al borde el abismo abrió sus manos, alzo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, dio un largo respiro y dejo salir ese nudo que se había alojado en su garganta con un sollozo fuerte y desgarrador, por fin estaba solo y era libre para llorar, las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas mientras se deslizaban y se confundían con la gotas de agua que caían del cielo, por un momento se dejo pensar que el cielo lloraba con él, que a el cielo le dolía tanto el alma como al él en esos momentos, que el cielo también quería olvidar todo y volver a empezar sin esa carga tan grande en su espalda, esa carga de saberse engañado por la persona que decía amarlo y al cual él había entregado todo lo que tenía y más, su pecho se sacudía con violencia con las oleadas de emoción que acribillaban su mente y su cuerpo. Grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron en un intento desesperado de sacar toda lo que se lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, la tristeza, el dolor y la decepción, pero por más que gritara, nada iba a cambiar, no cambiaría el hecho de que se permitió amar a la persona equivocaba, no cambia el hecho de que aun amaba al bastardo y no cambiaría el hecho de que no sabía cómo continuar viviendo.

Su llanto fue menguando a medida que poco a poco fue bajando sus manos y cabeza, miro sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante sobre la faz de la tierra y sintió como soplaba el indolente viendo con terrible fuerza haciendo que cuerpo temblara, tenía frio en más de un sentido, en realidad lo que menos le acusaba frio en esos momentos ere el estar bajo la lluvia mientras el viento soplaba, la verdadera razón de su frio venia de más adentro, venia del hecho de que las sabanas de su cama tuvieran un calor que no fuera el suyo o él de su pareja, un tercero, aunque en esos momento quizás él era el tercero, la persona que sobraba, él que bebía decir adiós. tenía mil preguntas en su mente, pero la que retumbaba con más fuerza y exigía sin cesar una repuesta era: ¿y ahora qué? Tres palabras que lo estaban volviendo loco porque todo su ingenio se quedaba corto a la hora de pensar en algo para contestarse.

Desde el día que él llego a su vida a revolver su corazón, su alma, sus sentimientos y su cama todo había cambiado, el hombre al que todo le valía una real mierda se enamoró, se enamoró como lo hacen los idiotas, de verdad, con el alma y a ciegas, ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

\- ¿Tony? - la voz del hombre que tuvo su corazón en las manos desde que lo conoció y que ahora estrujaba el musculo con fuerza arrancándolo de su pecho, se escuchó a sus espaldas - ¿Qué haces?

-solo quería sentir la lluvia - dice Tony y voltea para encarar al hombre, el rubio le sonríe y Tony siente como el alma le cae a los pies, ¿Cómo haría para alejarse?

-bajemos, tienes que secarte o te enfermaras - la máscara de Tony era tan firme que hasta a un experto en lenguaje corporal fuera sido fácilmente engañado, ante Steve y ante el mundo el estaba perfectamente bien. Tony sonríe.

-te amo - dice el moreno mientras sonríe y estira una de sus manos para acariciar un lado del cuello de Steve, justo el lugar en el que el rubio tenía una marca de beso que no era suya. Sin mucha prisa rosa sus labios contra la mejilla derecha de Steve y baja de la cornisa.

-sabes que no me gusta que te pares en se lugar podrías resbalar y caer - Steve toma la cintura del moreno y lo ayuda a bajar. No era la primera vez que Tony hacia eso, no era la primera vez que dejaba salir sus lágrimas, se había vuelto un hábito desde que se enteró de lo que Steve hacia fuera del departamento que compartían hace cinco años.

-no soy tan torpe - dice el moreno mientras camina al lado de Steve para encaminarse a interior su departamento. Cuando los dos estas adentro de este el rubio vuelve a hablar.

-Tony…

\- ¿si?

-mañana tendré que viajar… por negocios, ya sabes, por el contrato del que te conté la otra vez. - otro estrujón en su pecho se hizo presente, eran tantas las mentiras de Steve que ya no sabía en que creer.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves? - pregunta Tony con tono neutral escondiendo el infierno que tiene desatado dentro.

-en la noche si todo sale bien… si voy a llegar tarde te llamo - dice el rubio - voy a ir a listar mi maleta - antes de que el rubio se dirija a la habitación que ellos dos compartían deposito un corto beso en la frente del moreno, cuando Tony sintió el contacto cerro sus ojos con fuerza, aun disfrutaba de sobremanera la cálida de piel de Steve sobre la suya. ¿era un estúpido por no ser casas de odiarlo? Eso no lo sabe.

Tomo asiendo en uno de los muebles que tenían en su sala de estar, apoyo sus codos en sus muslos y recostó su rostro en sus manos, ¿Cuándo tiempo era capaz de vivir? ¿Steve lo dejaría primero? ¿Por qué no había sido suficiente? ¿Quién le había robado el amor de su esposo? ¿Quién había robado su futuro? ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Steve lo que estaba pasando? ¿cambiaría algo? ¿le creería? ¿se quedaría con él por obligación? Cada pregunta taladraba fuerte en su mente una y otra vez sin darle tregua, sin obsequiarle un minuto de paz.

-tengo que comprar algo para el viaje, saldré por unos minutos… Tony ¿estás bien? - el rubio mira a Tony y frena en su camino hacia la puerta, últimamente lo notaba un poco distraído.

-perfectamente - Tony sonríe y mira a Steve - solo un poco consternado por la noticia de hace unas horas.

\- ¿lo del hombre que dio a luz en el baño de una gasolinera? - Tony asiente con la cabeza - tranquilízate, seguro es otro transgénero.

-nació hombre Steve - todo en su vida en esos momentos era complicado, necesitaba que Steve creyera en esa noticia.

-un milagro entonces… - dice el rubio con sarcasmo - en fin, iré al mini súper vuelvo en unos minutos - al rubio no le importaba en lo absoluto ese asusto, estaba totalmente convencido de que esa noticia era un simple timo, por el simple hecho de que tal cosa era imposible y nunca pasaría, así que continua con su camino, sale del departamento, toma su celular y marca un número.

-Steve, ¿si te dieron el día libre?

-sí, prepara tus maletas haremos un viaje.

Tony decide que es momento de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, ya que la que tiene esta moja, y no estaba de ánimos para enfermarse, así que se levanta del sofá, pero antes de que entre en su habitación el teléfono suena, se devuelve por donde ha venido y levanta la bocina.

-hola

-hola…- dice una mujer al otro lado de la línea, el moreno reconocía la voz, era la asistente de Steve, Natasha - ¿está el señor Rogers?

-no acaba de salir por unas cosas, ¿quiere que le diga que lo llamo?

-no, solo llamaba para decirle que dejo en la oficina unos documentos en los que estaba trabajando, como _mañana es su día libre_ no quería que se preocupara pensando en que los había perdido ¿quiere que se los lleve? - y con esas simples e inocentes palabras el mundo de Tony vuelve a dar vueltas, Steve le había mentido… otra vez.

-no, él más tarde va por ellos - Tony arrastra las palabras y cuelga el teléfono sin esperar respuesta alguna, definitivamente necesita esa ducha.

Cuando Steve llega de nuevo a su departamentito encuentra a Tony sentado en el borde de la cama, mojado y con una toalla enrollada en su cintura mientras miraba hacia la ventana que queda a la derecha de él. Era evidente que acababa de ducharse.

\- ¿encontrarte lo que necesitabas? - dice Tony sin dejar de mirar la ventana, alcanzaba ver gran parte de la ciudad desde ahí y los colores del crepúsculo le daban la tranquilidad necesitaba.

-si… vamos Tony vístete, te enfermaras si no te pones algo con este clima tan frio - dice el rubio mientras busca en el armario algo más cómodo para ponerse.

-es verdad hace frio - dice Tony y se pone de pie - mucho frio - camina hasta donde se encuentra el rubio y deja caer la toalla que cubría su desnudes.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Steve mira de arriba abajo el cuerpo ante él, aun le parecía bastante atractivo no podía negarlo.

-voy a vestirme - Tony sonríe y levanta una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla derecha de Steve. Las yemas de sus dedos ardieron al acto, sabía que con lo que está haciendo se arriesgaba a ser regazado y despojado del ultimo gramo de dignidad que le quedaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. Con movimientos pausados acerca su rostro al del rubio hasta que estos están a unos centímetros de distancia, cerró los ojos si Steve no lo besaba él no lo haría.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando sintió por fin los labios de Steve contra los suyos, correspondió el beso y paso sus manos por el cuello del más alto pegándose más a él y profundizando el contacto, volviéndolo más agresivo y apasionado, ignoro el pensamiento de Steve besando a otra persona de la misma manera en que lo besaba a él.

Sintió las manos de ese Steve recorrer su cuerpo desnudo y agarrar con fuerza su prominente trasero, para poder alzarlo del suelo, Tony por instinto envolvió sus piernas en las caderas ajenas, el moreno gimió dentro del beso y estrujo las hebras doradas con sus manos mientras era conducido a la cama, su mente le jugo una mala pasada mostrándole imágenes de Steve haciendo lo mismo, pero, en otra cama y con otra persona.

Cuando su espalda choca con las suaves sabanas dejo de besar al rubio y lo miro a los ojos mientras guía sus manos al cierre de su pantalón, lo bajo y desabrocha en botón, no quiere perder tiempo así que comienza a acariciar la erección de Steve por debajo de la tela de los Bóxer, escucha un gemido ronco en su oído y su mente vuelve a hacer el papel de bruja, recordándole que ese hombre ya no era solo suyo y que otras manos lo habían acariciado y que otros oídos habían escuchado sus gemidos.

-estoy listo hazlo - dice Tony al odio del rubio, Steve se levanta en sus rodillas y lo mira.

\- ¿seguro?... no te he…

-yo lo hice - antes de que Steve llegara Tony se había preparado - hazlo.

Steve asienta con la cabeza y baja sus pantalones hasta la mitad de sus muslos, se toma a si mismo con la diestra para guiarse al interior de Tony y empuja con sus caderas.

Tony suelta un gemido-quejido y llora cuando se siente totalmente lleno, no llora porque doliera aun que, si lo hacía un poco, no llora por la excitación, aunque estaba evidentemente excitado, lloraba por la traición, porque más que deseo en los ojos ajenos veía lastima, Steve estaba haciéndolo con él por lastima.

\- ¿te lastime? -" _SI, CUANDO TE REBOLCASTE CON ALGUIEN MAS"_ Tony respiro profundo para no decir lo que estaba pensando.

-no, sigue - como él no iba a dejar que Steve se retratara meneo sus caderas para auto penetrarse y tiro en cuello del rubio para que el rostro de este quedara oculto en su cuello y no pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos. - sigue, mas.

Una de las manos de Steve viajó hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza y rapidez al mismo tiempo en que sus estocadas también aumentaban el ritmo, al parecer el rubio quería terminar con todo rápido, Tony solo lloraba y gemía mientras se aferraba la espalda ajena, se sentía tan miserable.

- _ahhggg ah ah…_ \- Tony termino entre sus abdómenes y la mano de Steve mientras arqueaba su espalda y aprieta inconscientemente su esfínter rendido al ritmo enloquecedor que había impuesto el rubio, el cual termino también unas pocas embestidas después dentro de Tony, saliendo del moreno al instante y tirándose a un lado en la cama. Ninguno de los dos se miraba o decía palabra alguna, algo dentro que Tony se quebró, ya no había dolor, solo un jodido vacío el cual Tony estaba seguro lo acompañaría por siempre. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Steve, el rubio de inmediato lo saco de su bolsillo leyó el nombre y colgó.

-me daré una ducha - dice Steve mientras organiza parcialmente sus pantalones, se para de la cama y se dirige al cuarto de baño con el celular en la mano.

Tony se queda en la cama mirando al techo mientras lagrimas silenciosas se derraman de sus ojos, había comprobado lo que quería, Steve ya no lo amaba, o quizás nunca lo había hecho. Cuando escucho que el agua de la ducha comenzaba a correr respiro profundo ya no había nada que hacer así que tomo ánimos se levantó de la cama, fue al armario se vistió con lo primero que vio y empacado rápidamente una maleta con ropa, dinero y unas pocas cosas más. Fue hasta el buró y saco unos papeles que estaban bien guardados en el fondo de este para que el rubio no los viera por equivocación, tomo un esfero y por el reverso de unos de los papeles garabateo rápidamente unas palabras, dejo todos los papeles encima de la cama, limpio sus mejillas con el dorso de su brazo y se dirigió hacia la salida del departamento antes de salir miro hacia atrás saco la llave que tenía en su bolsillo la tiro despreocupadamente, después de todo ya no la necesitaba y cerró la puerta tras él.

Lleva 1 hora conduciendo sin rumbo alguno cuando su teléfono sonó, parqueo a un lado de la carretera y saco su celular de su bolsillo, era Steve, no dudo, no pensó, solo contesto.

-Tony, Dios que es todo esto… - la voz del Steve sonaba bastante alterada - en donde estas, vuelve tenemos que hablar, ¿es verdad lo que dicen estos papeles? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? te juro que todo tiene una explicación, las cosas no son como piensas… - después de eso Tony colgó el teléfono, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más mentiras. Su teléfono volvió a sonar al instante, no dudo, no pensó, solo tiro el maldito aparato por la ventaba del auto y se dispuso a ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Lanzo su celular con fuerza contrata la pared por la impotencia, Tony ya no quería contestar. Volvió a leer la nota que Tony le había dejado en el reverso de uno de los tantos papeles que tenía sobre la cama.

 _STEVE:_

 _Con el tiempo se hizo evidente que tú eres la persona por la que yo daría todo, pero también se hizo evidente que yo no soy esa persona para ti, te amo y por eso me duele tanto tener que irme, pero es necesario, lo siento creí que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarme a tu lado aun sabiendo que me engañabas, pero no lo soy, soy débil y tus mentiras me han hecho mucho daño, quiero que seas feliz Steve y por eso me voy y me llevo todo lo puedo con migo así que no te preocupes en guardar nada, espero que ese persona con la que estas sea la que has estado buscado y no encontrarte en mi._

 _Con cariño_

 _Tony_

Steve en esos momentos sintió como si fuera dañado algo hermoso y único, que había arruinado una gran oportunidad. dio la vuelta al papel en el que Tony le había escrito la nota y se quedó mirando las imágenes que mostraban, era una ecografía, una ecografía del moreno en la cual se veía con claridad a un feto de más de 3 meses de gestación. Su hijo.

Desvió la mirada al resto de los papeles que había dejado Tony y las palabras: Anthony Edward Stark caso 157 de embarazo masculino, le cortaron nuevamente la respiración, tenía que hablar con Tony, pero este se había ido sin dejar el más mínimo rastro o indicio de su paradero.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando se subió al auto y empezó a conducir aun no sabía a donde quería llegar, o si quería llegar a algún lado, lo único que pasaba por su mente era el alejarse de Steve lo más rápido posible, porque está muy seguro de que si no lo hacía rápido simplemente no lo haría nunca, aun amada demasiado a ese sujeto y cualquier palabra que le fuera dicho cualquier estúpida escusa sin sentido para el fuera sido más que suficiente pero, ¿él se merecía eso? una excusa sin sentido y una vida de engaños, la respuesta era fácil y por eso se había marchado, no lo merecía, el había dado todo y más, no merecía menos que eso.

Después de evaluar sus opciones se dio cuenta que lo más sensato que podía hacer era quedarse con su abuela María mientras tenía él bebe, él no sabía nada referente al asunto y temía hacer una idiotez que le constara la vida de su hijo y de paso la de él. La idea no le agradaba del todo porque, aunque la mujer era con quien había pasado la mayoría de su vida, y la amaba, ella aun no había que él tenía una pareja masculina, rogaba al cielo para que no se lo tomara mal, parqueo su auto frente a la vieja y hogareña casa de campo, bajo de él para después tocar con timidez la puerta, minutos después una mujer de edad avanzada y cabellos blancos abrió.

-Tony… - dice María mientras sonríe ancho y sincero - mi niño que alegría verte - al instante la mujer abraza con efusividad al moreno, el cual le corresponde sin pensarlo encorvándose un poco para quedar a su altura. entierra su rostro en el cuello de la mujer y aspirando su aroma tan familiar, café y cigarrillo, antes ese olor no le fuera gustado, pero ahora le resultaba exquisitamente familiar y nostálgico.

-María, perdóname por no a ver venido antes - dice Tony y abraza con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuanta cuanto la había extrañado.

-Tony, cariño que te pasa - dice María al sentir una repentina humedad en su hombro.

-perdonadme, por, por no haber venido - vuelve a decir Tony entre sollozos, no sabe por dónde esperar a decirle a María todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-hay cariño no te preocupes por eso, ven entremos y me dices que es lo que está sucediendo - Tony un poco más relajado se aleja lentamente de la mujer y comienza a caminar con en ella al interior de la casa, no había cambia en nada desde que él se había ido - ¿me dirás lo que sucede? - dice María mientras sonríe y toma una de las manos de Tony entre las suyas para acariciarla, una vez están sentados ambos en un sofá, Tony mira su mano entre las de la mujer y sonríe María siempre lo consolaba de esa manera, lleno su pecho con valor y asentó con la cabeza.

-tenía una pareja, Abu… - María sonríe al escuchar que Tony la llama de esa manera hace mucho que no lo hacía - vivíamos juntos, pero… hace unos meses me di cuenta que me engañaba con alguien.

-Tony cuanto lo siento - Tony pasa saliva y respira profundo es hora de decir toda la verdad así que reúne todo el valor que le queda en el cuerpo.

\- yo… estoy, estoy esperando un hijo de él - María abre sus ojos con sorpresa, no se imaginaba que su nieto fuera de esos extraños casos que poco a poco se iban escuchando hacia unos meses atrás. Para ese momento Tony ya había vuelto a romper en llanto y solo esperaba que María digiera algo.

-durante los años que viviste conmigo - dice María con calma y despacio - siempre espere a que me lo digieras, pero nunca lo hiciste, eso me hacía preguntarme si acaso te había dado motivo para no confiar en mí y me dijeras que eras gay.

-no, no, no Abu, claro que confió en ti, yo solo tenía miedo… ¿ya lo sabias? - María asiente con la cabeza - ¿acaso es muy evidente?... ¿estas enojadas?

-no y no, estoy un poco triste porque nunca quise que pasaras por algo así, pero me alegra que hayas venido a mí, bueno y también me sorprende que fueras el que muerde la almohada - la mujer sonríe y abraza de nuevo a Tony por un corto tiempo para poder seguir hablando. Tony ríe un poco por el comentario de su abuela.

-yo tampoco creí serlo

-ósea que "tu compañero de piso" resulto ser no solo tu compañero- Tony baja la cabeza, apenado por haberle mentido a María y asiente.

-sí, fue él, aun es él y creo que siempre será él la persona que amo.

-tenemos que hacer algo con esas lagrimas Tony no son buenas para la criatura - Tony asiente con la cabeza y respira profundo para relajarse - cuantos meses tienes.

-tres y medio - la cabeza de María aun daba vueltas _"ahora los hombres se embarazan, a Dios mío que tiempos los que vivimos"_

\- ¿quieres contarme como paso todo?

-supongo que como a todos les ha pasado, él se puso encima de mí y después me metió su…

\- ¡Tony! - María para el discurso de su nieto y siente como los colores le suben a la cara mientras niega con la cabeza era verdad que a pesar de su edad era una mujer de mente abierta, pero no quiera escuchar como su nieto era tomado por otro hombre - tu definitivamente no cambias, sabes que no me refiero a eso - Tony ríe débilmente y seca sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

-lo conocí en el trabajo, estaba exponiendo unos de mis cuadros cuando el llego y se mostró interesado, me acerque y le pregunte qué era lo que le llamaba la atención y comenzamos a hablar con facilidad como si nos conociéramos de años, fue bastante extraño, nunca me había sentido tan cómodo hablando con un total desconocido, después él me dijo que saliéramos a tomar un café y bueno lo demás ya te lo imaginas… con el tiempo lo deje meterse bajo mi piel, me deje amarlo como no sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, yo en verdad, pensé que me amaba, él me hizo creer que lo hacía.

-es un idiota por lo valorarte y no pienses lo contrario.

-creo que el idiota soy yo, estoy seguro de que, si Steve atraviesa esa puerta diciéndome que vuelva con él, que no todo se ha terminado, caería de a sus pies, rendido… soy muy débil con él Abu, y él lo sabe, deje que llegara muy adentro en mí y ahora no sé cómo sacármelo.

-para eso estoy yo, yo te ayudare… que te parece si vamos a acomodar sus cosas en tu vieja habitación, esta tal cual como cuando te fuiste, quería que si algún día volvías te sintieras en casa.

-mi casa, mi hogar, mi familia… eres tu - dice Tony mientras besa la frente de la mujer, se pone de pie junto con María y se dirigen a su habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso - no traje muchas cosas de todas maneras.

-bienvenido - dice la mujer mientras sube las escaleras junto con Tony.

-nunca debí haberme ido - Tony pasa su brazo por los hombros de la mujer, la aprieta a su cuerpo mientras besa su cabello y inhala el olor del shampoo de María, tantos años y aún usaba el mismo, ese aroma le recordó su infancia, el tiempo en que jugar en el lodo era su prioridad, hacia tanto ya que no se sentía así tranquilo, seguro, amado, en casa.

Steve no sabía cuántas horas lleva intentando que Tony tomara el puto teléfono la cosa era que había fracasado vilmente cada vez. Trato de tranquilizarse respirando profundo, pero esto no resultaba, en realidad nada resultaba, nunca pensó que se sentiría así por la partida del moreno y más cuando el mismo había pensado en abandonarlo más adelante, quizás lo único que le dolía era su ego, el haber sido descubierto por algún tipo de descuido y abandonado antes de que él lo hiciera… mierda a quien intentaba engañar le dolía en el alma la partida de Tony porque aun lo quería, no como antes, no con ese mismo fuego, pero lo quería y le era jodidamente difícil mirar su lado de la cama vacío y frio, sin mencionar que se sentía como el rey de la mierda por no haber pensado en el daño que le estaba siendo a Tony con sus engaños y mentiras, había destrozado a una persona que lo único que hizo desde que lo conoció fue amarlo, en que momento todo se le salió de las manos, en que momento, sus ojos empezaron a seguir a Peggy cuando nunca en su vida una mujer lo había cautivado, en que maldito momento se permitió meterse entre sus piernas… en que maldito momento se permitió quererla. El sonido del timbre de su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tony? - dice Steve mientras corre para abrir la puerta.

-lo siento sé que no debo estar aquí, pero no contestabas mis llamadas y me preocupe - dice Peggy cuando Steve abre la puerta, Steve suelta el aire que ha estado conteniendo y se hace a un lado para que la mujer entre - ¿él no está?

-no… - dice el rubio y comienza a caminar hacia uno de sus sofás para sentarse en uno de ellos con pesadez.

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunta la castaña.

-no lo sé Peggy… - el rubio medita en si debe contarle a Peggy todo lo que está pasando o no- Tony se fue, y todo ha estado muy raro - una sonrisa fugaz cruza el rostro de Margaret.

-no quiero se cruel, pero… ¿no es mejor así? Con él lejos tenemos toda la libertad que hemos querido.

-no Peggy, no está bien, tengo que encontrarlo, yo, tengo que hablar con él… Dios tengo que volverlo a verlo, tengo que… _\- "preguntarle si en verdad ese niño es mío_ " Steve sentía que toda su existencia le pesaba, ni siquiera sabía que le diría Tony si lo volvía a ver ¿Qué todo eso estaba en su imaginación? ¿le mentiría otra vez? - no es un buen momento Peggy, por favor déjame solo, tengo que pensar.

\- cuando arregles las cosas con él me llamas - dice Peggy y sale al instante del departamentito para dejar bien claro su desacuerdo. Steve por su lado se acuesta bocarriba en el sofá sin prestarle mucha importancia a la pequeña discusión que acaba de tener con la castaña, recordó que con Tony nunca había tenido una pelea y que siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y no con reclamos y ceños fruncidos como en ocasiones lo hacia ella, sacudió su cabeza, ya no tenia caso pensar en eso. estiro su mano, cogió el teléfono que está en la mesa frente a él y marco rápidamente un número.

-Steve… - dice el hombre al otro lado de la línea y ríe un poco sin gracia - ¿a que debo tu sorpresiva llamada?

-necesito encontrar a alguien, rápido - dice el rubio con evidente cansancio.

-sabes estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos, sin mencionar que no me interesa mucho hacerte un favor después de que desapareciste por años.

-me debes un favor Nick, o ¿no recuerdas? así que no me vengas con estupideces.

-… está bien, pero después de esto no te deberé nada.

-necesito que uses tus recursos y encuentres a Tony - una carcajada se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿se escapó tu princesa?

-solo hazlo

-no me hables así Rogers…te llamare cuanto tenga la información, hasta entonces - dicho eso el sujeto colgó. Steve dejo que el teléfono se resbala despreocupadamente de sus manos, el sonido que este hizo al tocar el suelo lo extraño, frunció el ceño y miro hacia donde se supone había caído el teléfono, lo que vio le envió una punzada de dolor y culpa al pecho.

El teléfono había caído sobre las llaves de Tony, su mano tembló un poco cuando la estiro y las recogió, miro con detalle el llavero de estas y recordó el momento en que se lo había regalado a Tony mientras lo invitaba a vivir con él, la sonrisa que el moreno le brindo es ese momento fue tan sincera y emocionada que aún estaba marcada a fuego en su memoria. Sonrió inconscientemente, Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a acostarse en el sofá, ese lugar se sentía terriblemente solo y frio.

Minutos después su teléfono sonó, eso lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

-hola

-está en la casa de su abuela, no fue difícil de saberlo, es la única pariente viva que tiene.

-dame la dirección.


	3. Chapter 3

Justo cuando estaba por irse en busca de Tony, sonó el teléfono, maldijo una vez, dos veces, tres veces, respiro profundo y se giró para caminar en la dirección contraria a la puerta y así contestar el aparato.

\- ¿hola? - el pensamiento de que fuera Tony el que estaba llamando fue lo impulso a contestar.

-lamento llamar tan tarde señor Rogers - dice la voz de Natasha al otro lado de la línea, Steve maldice para sus interiores, en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada que tuviera que ver con trabajo - intente comunicarme a su celular, pero…

-al grano Romanoff estoy de salida - dice el rubio impaciente y recordando que su celular había terminado hecho pesados la última vez hablo con Tony.

-el jefe lo necesita con urgencia

\- ¿Qué? Pero si él está el Nueva York cerrando un negocio, ¿Qué quiere que yo haga desde aquí?

\- quiere que viaje a remplazar el señor Wilson, ya que este tuvo una calamidad doméstica y tuvo que irse - Steve apretó el aparato en sus manos con fuerza y respiro profundo, esto no le podía estar pasando, no en estos momentos - ¿quiere que haga los preparativos señor?... - no podía negarse, si lo hacia seguramente perdería su trabajo… pero ¿Qué pasaría con Tony? - ¿señor?

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que remplazar a Wilson? - Steve aun guardaba la ilusión de que no fuera por mucho tiempo y así poder regresar y hablar pronto con Tony, no dejar que este se volviera a perder.

-las negociaciones acaban de empezar señor y el jefe no quiere más a Wilson con él, sin mencionar que Inc. Osborn es uno de los clientes más importantes y difíciles que hemos temido… me meto que serán un par de meses, si toda marcha bien - Steve maldijo entre dientes y tomo aire.

-haz los preparativos, quiero estar en un avión lo más pronto posible - dice Steve y cuelga el teléfono, entre más rápido se vaya, más rápido regresaría - mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA! - grita a las paredes, camina hasta su habitación y comienza a tirar ropa dentro de una maleta, mientras rogaba encontrar a Tony cuando volviera, mientras rogaba que el moreno no se moviera de su lugar.

-iré a preparar un poco de té, ve acomodando tus cosas - dice la mujer y Tony asiente.

Como lo había dicho María su habitación estaba tal como él la había dejado, cada lienzo, cada óleo y cada pincel aun con rastros de diferentes pinturas estaban en su lugar. Aunque, algo si había cambia. Él, no era el mismo niño que hacía unos años merodeaba por esas paredes, no, ya en definitiva no era un niño capaz de sonreír y pintar todo el día, paso la punta de sus dedos por los muebles empolvados y recordó con nostalgia esos tiempos en los que todo era mucho más fácil, cuando su mayor preocupación era saber qué color combinar con cual para obtener lo que quería, cuando no existían tristezas, angustias o dudas… cuando no existía Steve. Sacudió su cabeza reusándose a dedicarle uno más de sus pensamientos a ese hombre que no valía la pena. Coloco su maleta encima de la cama, la abrió, comenzó a sacar todo lo que contenía y a coloco su ropa junto a la que aún conservaba su viejo armario. Sonrió tenuemente al ver que en una de las esquinas de este aún está colgado el overol de tirantes azul que usaba cuando trabajaba en sus pinturas, no pudo evitar reír su abuela siempre le dijo que se venía ridículo en esa cosa, pero él se empeñaba en usarla, María evidentemente había querido esconderlo, pero no lo había botado.

-Tony, mira quien vino de visita - dice la mujer a sus espaldas, Tony voltea con su overol en las manos al escuchar esas palabras, ve a su abuela sosteniendo una bandeja con vasos llenos de té y un hombre que se le hacía vagamente familiar a su lado - veo que encontraste ese feo harapo.

-no es un harapo Abu - dice Tony mientras mira al hombre parado en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿no me digas que o te acuerdas de mí? - dice el hombre sonriendo, mientras María entra y deja la bandeja en uno de los muebles, Tony frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Bucky? - pregunta no muy seguro el moreno.

-hace mucho que nadie me dice así - dice el castaño y cepilla su cabello con sus dedos.

-hombre, pero… cambiaste, casi no te reconozco - dice Tony, camina así James y le da un fuerte y corto abrazo, abrazo que es inmediatamente correspondido - me alegra volver a verte.

-si fueras venido más seguido no te fuera sido difícil reconocerme - dice James y mira con fingido enojo a Tony.

-lo siento estuve muy ocupado y las cosas, bueno…

-no importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí, de nuevo en tu ahogar - esas palabras de parte de su amigo de la infancia hacen que los ojos del moreno se humedezcan.

-malditas hormonas, me tienen todo llorón, solo espero que esto cambien con el tiempo - dice Tony mientras limpia con sus manos sus mejillas.

\- ¿hormonas? - dice James y ríe - no ese mentiroso tu siempre has sido un llorón.

-idiota…- dice Tony y golpea el hombro del castaño.

-tu abuela me conto algo sobre un rompimiento y que por eso estas algo triste - dice James con cautela - ¿quieres hablar de ello como en los viejos tiempos? - Tony mira a María y esta solo se alza de hombros antes de salir rápidamente de habitación.

-es una larga y fea historia - dice Tony y mira al castaño - si quieres que te la cuente tendrás que ayudarme a organizar, tenemos que sacudir, sacar algunas cosas que quitan mucho espacio y llevarlas al ático

-como en los viejos tiempos - dice James y comienza a ayudar a Tony con su ropa.

-como en los tiempos - contesta Tony y le sonríe a su amigo, con cada minuto que pasaba en esa casa se convencía más y más que había tomado la decisión correcta. Mira a Bucky y este también le sonríe.

2 MESES DESPUES

\- ¡Abu ven rápido! - María está en la cocina cuando escucha el grito de su nieto y sin pensarlo dos veces se encamina en dirección a la habitación donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tony? ¿te sientes mal? - pregunta la mujer cuando entra a la habitación.

-nada de eso, solo ven - dice el moreno desde la cama mientras sonríe, cuando María está cerca de él toma una de sus manos y la lleva hasta su inflamado vientre - mira, mira…- dice Tony y sonríe levemente - Peter, hola Peter - mientras Tony hablaba María sintió como la mano que tenía sobre el vientre ajeno recibía leves golpecitos.

-oh Tony, se mueve, se mueve - dice la mujer con un tono chillón que hace reír al moreno.

-ya me estaba preocupando, al no sentirlo - dice Tony y suelta un largo suspiro - pensé que algo iba mal.

\- ¿desde cuándo escogiste el nombre?

-él lo escogió, yo estaba pensando en las opciones y cuando dije Peter comenzó a moverse, supongo que le gusto o le enfado mucho.

\- es hermoso, claro que le gusto… Ay Tony ¿qué sucede? - dice la mujer cuando ve como el rostro de su nieto se va deformando hasta formar una mueca triste.

-no me hagas caso, solo…- _"es muy solitario sin Steve y me siento como un idiota al pensar en él"_ \- tengo hambre.

-me hubieras dicho antes cariño, la comida ya está lista bajemos - ella no era tonta ni nada por el estilo, sabía perfectamente que ese semblante triste que tenía su nieto era por otra cosa que nada tenía que ver con comida. El otro padre de su hijo, el idiota que lo había herido y engañado. tomo aire y ayudo al moreno a ponerse pie para comenzar a bajar en dirección al comedor, entendía perfectamente que Tony no quisiera hablar del asunto, pero le preocupaba que se guardara todo ese dolor.

\- ¿pudo comerme una dona antes? - sí, ahora le tocaba preguntar lo que podía o no podía comer, su abuela era muy estricta con esas cosas.

-sí, pero solo una, no quiero que te llenes y no dejes espacio para sopa - normalmente le fuera dicho que no, pero accedería a cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su nieto, Tony besa la frente de su abuela cuando ella le entrega la caja con las donas.

-te amo

-lo sé - Dice la mujer, sonríe y comienza a servir la comida.

Hacia 10 minutos esa parado frente a esa puerta con la mano alzada a punto de tocar el timbre, pero, no era capaz. todo su cuerpo le tiembla y se sentía como un niño que tiene que confesarle a su madre que hizo una travesura, el viaje se había tardado más de lo que el quiso y por ello todo el valor e impulso que tenía para enfrentarse a Tony estaba considerablemente disminuido ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto al ir a ese lugar?

\- ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? - una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse, vio una un hombre de maso menos su edad, cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules.

\- Emmm, pues…yo, yo estoy buscando a Tony - el hombre lo miro con curiosidad, curiosidad que se trasformó rápidamente en… ¿enojo? - soy Ste…

-se quieren eres, lo que no en sé, es que haces aquí - dice James irrumpiendo a Steve y da unos pasos así él.

-tengo que hablar con Tony - dice Steve menos amable que antes y se gira para tocar el timbre, pero antes de que lo logre una mano lo frena.

-lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte y no volver - dice James y aprieta con fuerza el brazo que tiene sujeto de Steve. La paciencia del rubio estaba llegando a su fin.

-lo mejor que puede hacer usted, es no meterse en lo que no le importa - dice Steve con los dientes apretados y con un movimiento brusco libera su brazo del agarre de James. Antes de que la discusión pudiera seguir la puerta se abre sin necesitada de que nadie la toque y deja ver a un moreno sonriendo mientras terminaba de comer una dona, sonrisa que se esfumo al instante cuanto sus ojos de posaron el cierto rubio.

-Tony - dice Steve y siente que un nudo se forma en su garganta cuando ve el hinchado vientre debajo del overol de Tony.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dice Tony mientras intenta digerir la situación, hacia unos instantes había escuchado la voz de Bucky y por ello había decidió abrir la puerta por su cabeza nunca paso que Steve también estuviera ahí.

-tenemos que hablar - dice el rubio y da un paso así Tony, Tony retrocede el mismo paso.

-no tenemos nada que hablar, así que vete -aún no estaba alisto para ver de nuevo al rubio, aun dolía mucho, aun su corazón latía con fuerza con solo verlo.

-Tony por favor…

-ya no escucharte, largo - dice James pasando por el lado de Steve y poniéndose a un lado de Tony.

-Tony cariño ¿Qué sucede? - dice María recién llegando.

-nada, él ya se va - dice el castaño.

-no me voy a ir sin hablar con él - dice Steve, al instante la mujer entiende lo que está pasando.

-James cariño, te parece si me acompañas a la cocina un momento.

-no voy a dejar a Tony solo con ese sujeto - dice el castaño y mira a Tony, el cual parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos ya que miraba hacia el suelo y no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-James ve a la cocina y espérame allá un momento - dice la mujer con un tono de voz que le puso los vellos de punta a todos los presentes. James resoplo fuertemente e hizo lo que María le estaba diciendo.

-Tony cariño ¿te sientes bien? - pregunta la mujer al notar la repentina palidez de su nieto.

-perfectamente - dice el moreno en un intento de recomponerse. Si Steve querían que hablaran él lo iba a hacer, no le daría la oportunidad de verlo débil, tenía que terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

\- ¿quieres entrar o…

-no, ahora entro no te preocupes Abu - dice el moreno interrumpiendo a María más convencido de lo que iba a hacer, la mujer asiente.

-bien… y tu - dice la mujer dirigiéndose por primera vez al rubio - te estaré vigilando - dicho eso la mujer se adentra en la casa dejando por fin a el moreno y a Steve solos. Tony respira profundo y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, lo único que quería en esos momentos era alejarse lo más posible del hombre frente a él y no volverlo a ver en lo que le queda de vida.

\- ¿Qué quieres Steve? - dice Tony mientras mira con la mayor frialdad de la que es capaz al rubio, Steve observa al hombre frente él y no puede evitar sentirse una mierda, la persona alegre, de sonrisa sincera, ojos vivos y gestos alegres ya no existía, el rostro frente a él estaba desfigurado por la tristeza y el dolor, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había arruinado algo bonito y único.

-quiero que hablemos.

-lo estamos haciendo - Tony desvió su mirada y apretó sus dientes, ver a el rubio lo estaba afectado demasiado, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Tony… quiero, quiero, quiero que aclaremos las cosas y volvamos - el pecho del moreno se hincho con traicionera alegría. Pero solo tuvo que recordar porque se había ido para que ese sentimiento cálido desapareciera.

\- ¿ya no tuviste suficiente? - pregunta Tony con tono herido.

\- ¿Qué? Tony ¿pero de que…

-de herirme, de hacerme ver cómo me dejabas de amar, de mentirme, de abandonarme mientras aun dormíamos en la misma cama - el tono de voz de Tony iba subiendo paulatinamente, sin que él se diera cuenta la rabia que había esto aguantando durante tantos meses comenzaba a salir - ¿tan poco te importo?... ¿dime por qué?... ¿Qué hice mal? ¿¡Por qué me tenías que engañar!? ¡Maldito bastardo! - en un impulso incontrolable Tony comienza a darle pequeños golpeas en el pecho al rubio para empujarlo mientras unas lágrimas cargadas de sentimientos comienzan a salir sin control, lagrimas que él nunca había dejado que el rubio viera, Steve solo residía los golpes en silencio sabía que se merecía cada uno de ellos, le dolía el alma el ver a Tony de esa manera, y saber que era por él, ¿Cuánto daño se le puede hacer a una persona sin darse cuenta? ¿Cuándo se puede cambiar a alguien sin querer? - ¡ **si me habías dejado de amar! ¿¡Por qué no solo lo dijiste!?** \- grita Tony totalmente descontrolado mientras aprieta con fuerza la tela de la camisa del rubio con sus puños.

-lo siento…- fue lo único que se le paso por la cabeza a Steve.

\- ¿lo sientes? Dime Steve - dice Tony mientras comienza a relajarse - ¿Qué sientes? ¿el haberme engañado? ¿el que yo me diera cuenta? - Steve solo puede desviar la mirada, no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Tony… perdóname, por favor.

-solo lárgate

-no quiero irme, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero…

-no…- dice Tony interrumpiendo al rubio - ¿no ves que el tenerte cerca me hace daño? - estaba cansado, ya no quería pelear más, solo quería que dejara de doler.

\- ¿ya no me quieres entonces? - dice el rubio mientras siente una punzada de dolor que le atraviesa el cuerpo. Una risa amarga llega hasta sus oídos.

-ese es el problema Steve, te amé, te amo, y te seguiré amando sin importar lo que hagas… - dice Tony y respira profundo cada palabra que dice le rasga la garganta, suelta la camisa del rubio como si la tela le quemara y se aleja unos pasos - te perdonaría cualquier cosa porque eres el amor de mi vida… aunque yo no sea el de la tuya, te seguirá al fin del mundo ignoraría cada uno de tus errores, pero dime ¿me merezco eso? ¿merezco vivir al lado de alguien que me engaña y me hiere solo porque puede? - Tony siempre le había dicho que lo amaba, pero nunca lo había dicho como si se arrepintiera de eso. Steve solo atino a desviar la mirada, claro que Tony no se merecía eso, pero si el moreno estaba esperando un hijo suyo no lo dejaría ir.

\- ¿es mío? - dice el rubio sin mirar a Tony, Tony siente como el alma se le sale del cuerpo, no era idiota sabía perfectamente a que se refería el rubio, Steve preguntaba si él bebe era suyo y nada hasta ese momento le había dolido más, ni el engaño, ni las mentiras, ni el volverlo a ver, pero el que Steve dudara de él de esa manera ponía en duda también todo lo que acaba de decir, ponía en duda todo lo que el sentía.

\- ¿Qué? - dice Tony con la voz impregnada de dolor - eso es lo que necesitas escucha - dice Tony con los dientes apretados por la rabia, si Steve dudaba de que el niño fuera de él, no merecía la pena nada de lo vivido o dicho, él le daría los motivos que necesitaba para alejarse y no volver, por primera vez le mentiría, le diría que él bebe no era suyo - este niño - dice Tony y pone una mano en su vientre - no es tuyo… - la boca le sabia a sangre y sentía tanto dolor que creyó que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente - ahora puedes irte y dejarme en paz.

-supongo que no tengo derecho a decir nada - dice el rubio evidentemente decepcionado.

-tienes razón, no tienes ningún derecho - dice Tony y se voltea dispuesto a entrar en la casa y terminar con esa ridícula conversación.

-se llama Peggy - dice Steve antes de que Tony pueda entrar en la casa, por alguna razón sentía que el moreno bebía saber eso. esas palabras eran lo único que Tony necesitaba escuchar para terminar de destrozarse, su alma ya no cayó a sus pies, su alma se destrozó dentro de su cuerpo y algunos trozos se perdieron en piso desde ese momento estaba seguro no volvería a ser el mismo, porque en su idiotez aun aguarda la ilusión de que Steve solo lo amara a él.

-si la amas… no le hagas lo mis que a mí - dice Tony, entra a la casa y cierra la puerta tras él.

-Tony cariño ¿estás bien? - pregunta María mientras camina en dirección a su nieto.

-voy a estar en mi habitación - es lo único que contesta el moreno antes de subir las escaleras, meterse en su habitación y arrojarse en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-Tony - el moreno escucha la voz de su amigo, pero no voltea, unos segundos después siente como la cama se hunde bajo el peso de James - estoy aquí para ti ¿lo sabes? - aun así Tony no contesta, el castaño no estaba seguro de si hacia bien en estar con Tony en esos momentos y no darle su espacio, pero no quería irse, así que recostó su cuerpo al lado del moreno y lo abrazo para pegarlo a él como siempre lo hacía en momentos difíciles, no tardó mucho en sentir como Tony volteaba para quedar frente a él y sin mirarlo escondía su rostro en su pecho y empezaba a llorar, James se limitó a sobarle la espalda y el cabello en un intento de tranquilizarlo, sabía que eso pasaría desde que puso quien era el idiota parado en la puerta.

-gracias Bucky - dice el moreno aun con su rostro contra el pecho ajeno mientras estira uno de sus brazos para abrazar al castaño y pegarse más a su cuerpo, se sentía tan solo que lo único que quería era algo que contradijera ese sentimiento.

-no estás solo - dice el castaño como si fuera leído sus pensamientos - siempre me tendrás a mi… y a él - James pone una de sus manos en el vientre de Tony para darle énfasis a lo que decía. Tony alza su rostro y le dedica una sonrisa desfigurada por la tristeza a su amigo, Bucky siente como el corazón se le arruga al ver esa expresión en el moreno y la urgencia de consolarlo se hace más grande, más fuerte, más incontrolable. En menos de un parpadeo sin ser capaz de pensar en lo que hacía junto sus labios con los de Tony, Tony abrió sus ojos terriblemente sorprendido, pero no intento alejarse, solo dejo que James le besara por unos segundos más antes de que el mismo castaño se alejara - ¿estás enojado? - pregunta James y mira directo a los ojos cafés y ve como la persona frente a él niega con la cabeza, Tony ve el intenso sonrojo de su amigo e intenta procesar lo que acaba de pasar ¿Por qué Bucky había hecho eso?

-no tenías que hacerlo para hacerme sentir mejor - dice Tony y se incorpora en la cama para quedar sentado, no estaba enojado, pero no quería que James hiciera cosas así solo porque lo veía triste.

-Tony, no lo hago por eso - dice James y se sienta como el moreno, Tony lo miraba con la confusión marcada en su rostro.

-no entiendo porque lo hiciste entonces - Tony mira a su amigo, lo ve indeciso.

-yo… Tony, yo… - James se aclara la garganta - no entiendo como no te has dado cuenta - la mente de Tony se quedó en blanco al entender lo que le quería decir James, ¿Cómo había legado a pasar? ¿desde cuándo? ¿por qué?

-Bucky… - dice Tony entre un suspiro, no quería hacerle daño a su amigo, pero en esos momentos no estaba dispuesto a estar con alguien.

-no tienes que decirme nada Tony, sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado - Tony soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo y sonrió débilmente.

\- ¿Por qué no te amé a ti desde un principio? - dice el moreno y acaricia la mejilla de su amigo, mientras piensa en como fuera sido su vida al lado de alguien como James.

-no tiene caso pensar en eso Tony

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-te veía tan feliz cada vez que volvías de estar con él - dice James confesando por primera vez todo lo que por tantos años había guardado dentro de su pecho - no sabía quién era, pero te hacia sonreír, te hacia sonrojar, te hacia feliz y eso era lo que yo mas quería, que fueras feliz.

-ahora estoy rodo Bucky, no sé si pueda corresponderte como quisiera - dice el moreno y siente una gran tristeza, pero no por Steve y sus estupideces si no porque le está haciendo daño a la persona que menos se lo merecía - y sé que soy egoísta al decir esto, pero no quiero que te alejes.

-no pensaba hacerlo, me quedare justo aquí. - James sonríe, pero estaba notoriamente afligido - te esperare.

-soy un problema Bucky mis sentimientos están heridos y no sé si se puedan curar, sin mencionar que estoy esperando el hijo de alguien más.

\- yo he ayudare a sanar, te e esperado por años no me importa hacerlo un poco más, además ya amo a ese bebe y aún no ha nacido, amo cuando te hace sonreír o planear el futuro con ánimo, sin mencionar que te ves adorable - Tony ríe bajito.

-estoy gordo, no adorable.

-estas hermoso - era increíble la manera en la que James podía hacerle olvidar que estaba triste.

1 MES Y MEDIO DESPUES

Acaba de llegar del trabajo, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir por un largo tiempo, así que se arrojó pesadamente a la cama y miro el techo sobre él, acaba de tener una discusión con Peggy por la cual las cosas entre ellos estaban complicadas. Según ella el siempre esta distante y era verdad, no había podido sacarse a Tony de la cabeza y cada vez que llegaba a ese departamento solo y frio no podía dejar de pensar en que era un idiota que había arruinado algo tan hermoso como lo que tenía con el moreno.

En el fondo sabía que Tony le había mentido al decirle que ese hijo no era suyo, pero, si le había mentido sobre eso solo para alejarlo no tenía caso seguir insistiendo.

-eres un idiota… ere el idiota más grande del mundo - se dice a si mismo antes de cerrar los ojos.

James caminaba de un lado para otro en los pasillos del hospital como lo había hecho por la ultima hora, mientras pensaba en que había sido un tonto por no darse cuenta la cantidad de estrés que estaba manejando el moreno, estrés que estos momentos lo tenía en un quirófano mientras le practicaban una cesare, decidió sentar en una de las sillas al lado de María mientras rogaba para que Tony y él bebe estuvieran bien.

-todo estará bien cariño – dice María y soba la espalda del castaño - Tony es fuerte.

-solo tiene 7 meses María, es riesgoso para cualquiera de los dos - James recordó el rostro asustado de Tony cuando empezó a sentir las contracciones _"es demasiado pronto_ "había dicho mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y reprimía un grito por el dolor mientras caminaban en dirección al auto… _"no quiero perderlo Bucky, no quiero perderlo"_ fueron las últimas palabras que Tony había dicho antes de que lo metieran al quirófano…

-familiares del Señor Anthony Stark… - la voz de una de enfermera lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-yo - dicen a la vez Maria y James mientras se paran rápidamente y camina así la enfermera.

-el señor Stark acaba de salir de cirugía y se encuentra bien.

\- ¿y él bebe? - pregunta James.

-él también está bien, pero dado su nacimiento prematuro tendrá que quedarse unos días aquí antes de que lo puedan llevárselo ¿usted es el otro papa? - le pregunta la mujer a James el cual se queda en blanco sin saber que decir.

-si - contesta Maria por él. Y era verdad ya que Bucky no se había desplegado de Tony desde que este había vuelto a parecer, cumpliendo sus antojos y sobando su espalda mientras vomitaba.

-bueno, venga conmigo tenemos que explicarles a ambos cual es el método canguro con el cual tendrán que cuidar al bebe por unos meses- dice la enfermera y comienza a caminar.

-vamos cariño - dice Maria y le da un pequeño empujón a James para que comience a caminar.

Cuando James entro en la habitación donde se encontraba Tony y él bebe el aire escapo se sus pulmones.

Tony tenia al bebe recostado en su pecho mientras le sobaba la cabeza y sorbía por la nariz, al parecer había estado llorando, y como no hacerlo si él bebe tenía un monto de aparatos conectados a él, oxígeno y suero, James se acercó a Tony y le sonrió mientras sentaba a su lado y mira con más atención al pequeño que tenía en brazos, ninguno dijo nada, solo escuchan con atención las indicaciones de la enfermera sobre los cuidados él bebe.

-si tiene alguna duda sobre qué hacer presionen el botón que está a sus espaldas y alguien vendrá a ayudarlos - dice la mujer y sale de la habitación, el lugar queda en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Tony habla.

-es mi culpa - James mira al moreno cuando escucha esas palabras - si no fuera pensado tantas estupideces y fuera pensado más en él, nada de esto hubiera pasado y mi bebe no estaría tan débil. Me duele tanto verlo así.

-no digas eso Tony, te vi luchar todos estos meses por él, además estará bien, saldrá adelante y será un niño fuerte e inteligente como su padre - Tony levanta los ojos de su bebe y mira a James.

-siempre eres tan bueno conmigo - dice el moreno y estira un poco su cuello para darle un fugaz beso en los labios a Bucky y después volver su atención a su bebe. James sonríe y lleva uno de sus dedos a la pequeña mejilla del bebe para acariciarla.

-todo estará bien - dice James y al instante ve como él bebe abre los ojos y lo mira con una profundidad nada común en un recién nacido, lo mira con esos ojos azules tan distintos a los de él - los tres vamos a estar bien… juntos.


End file.
